Dance In The Moonlight
by Celly M
Summary: [oneshot, Sirius e Lupin, lemon, slash] Um baile na última noite de lua cheia. Um casal separado. O que mais pode acontecer?


**Título:** Dance In The Moonlight

**Autora:** Celly M

**Beta:** Amy Lupin **--- beijos e mais beijos pra você, anjinho!**

**Classificação:** M

**Casal:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Sumário:** Um baile na última noite de lua cheia. Um casal separado. O que pode acontecer?

**Comentários:** Não, infelizmente eles não me pertencem, mas eu posso brincar com eles, tio Voldie disse que podia! Bem, minha contribuição pra missão SiRem proposta na comunidade do livejournal, fanficBr.

_**Dance In The Moonlight**_

Sirius rodopiava pelo Salão Principal de Hogwarts, sabendo que todos os olhos estavam sobre si. Sabia que estava divino, usando as vestes verde-escuro de veludo, caríssimas, que seus pais haviam lhe comprado especialmente para aquela ocasião, mas que não era exatamente por aquele motivo que atraía olhares.

O motivo escondido por detrás dos olhos curiosos era apenas porque ele estava ali acompanhado. O _encrenqueiro _da Grifinória estava ali, dançando civilizada e educadamente com sua companhia, tão bonita quanto ele. Os cabelos do moreno estavam arrumados em uma trança firme, contrastando com a aparência diária, daquela massa negra esvoaçante.

- Não acha que devemos circular um pouco, cumprimentar as pessoas? –a garota em seus braços perguntou, mas tão logo encontrou os olhos negros, arrependeu-se.

- Vamos continuar a dançar. É isso o que esperam de um baile, Rosier. –murmurou entre os dentes, fitando a ruiva à sua frente.

- Não sou um de seus _amiguinhos _da Grifinória, Black. Trate-me pelo primeiro nome, como um bom namorado.

- Nós não somos... –ele começou, contrariado, mas ao encontrar os olhos fulminantes de sua mãe do outro lado da sala, refreou-se. –Esquece.

Continuaram dançando e Sirius, entediado, ignorou a música que tocava, a companhia à sua frente e todo o resto, deixando a mente voar para um lugar não muito longe dali. Para a verdadeira pessoa que gostaria que estivesse ao seu lado naquele momento.

_**Flashback**_

_Acordou sorrindo, sentindo os raios de sol entrarem pelas poucas frestas da Casa dos Gritos naquela manhã. O ar gelado do inverno arrepiava-o, mas ele não queria outra coisa. Esticou o braço por cima da cama, onde o corpo de seu companheiro deveria estar, encontrando apenas o fino colchão, gelado àquela hora._

_Levantou-se de sobressalto, olhando à sua volta, e, petrificado ficou quando se deparou com a visão do corpo já conhecido, mas que ainda lhe tirava o ar._

_Lupin estava sentado em uma cadeira, à beira da janela coberta por tábuas velhas que ameaçavam se soltar, deixando a pouca luminosidade da manhã entrar e banhar seu corpo com aquela luz, tornando tudo dourado, tudo perfeitamente digno dele. Sirius sentiu seu coração apertar; amava o lobisomem com todas suas forças e tê-lo ali, tão intimamente, era mais do que ele acreditava merecer. _

_Nunca deveriam dar tantas coisas boas a um Black. Ele sempre pensara daquela maneira, nunca se sentira digno dos amigos que tinha, muito menos de Lupin._

_Mas, não era hora de pensar naquilo. Seu lobisomem estava ali, afastado dele e podia perceber que havia algo de errado naquela manhã. _

_Levantou-se, incerto, não se preocupando em vestir-se, caminhando até o homem em questão, que com seus sentidos aguçados, percebera desde o início a movimentação do Animago._

_- Feliz Natal, Remie. –Sirius disse, suavemente, os lábios instantaneamente encontrando o pescoço desnudo do namorado, que retesou. No mesmo segundo, o moreno franziu o cenho, sabendo que havia algo realmente errado._

_- Acho...acho melhor você ir, Sirius. –a voz de Lupin estava provavelmente tão fria quanto a neve que caía do lado de fora do esconderijo e Sirius sentiu-se congelar imediatamente._

_- Do que está falando? Eu vou ficar aqui com você, eu disse que ia, Remie..._

_- Por favor, Sirius. –forçou-se a olhar para o Animago e quase desistiu de prosseguir com aquilo, quando viu o olhar escuro do outro sobre si, com um misto de confusão e dor. –Deve estar com sua família. Você me disse ontem que eles chegariam..._

_- Pouco me importa meus pais, deveria saber disso! Você é minha família, só você e Peter e James! Depois de ontem eu achei..._

_- Ora, não coloque a culpa em mim, Sirius Black, não ouse! –Lupin levantou-se da cadeira, quase ficando da altura do moreno. –Você sabe que o que aconteceu ontem foi tão importante quanto todas as outras noites, mas não é você quem vai ficar trancafiado na noite de Natal, sozinho._

_- Eu... –Sirius desviou o olhar, sabendo que o lobisomem tinha razão. –eu gostaria de ficar, por isso passei as últimas noites com você, Remie._

_- Por pena? –Lupin perguntou, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte, a lágrima que correu dos olhos de Sirius cortando-lhe o coração. _

_Sirius rapidamente arrependeu-se por seu momento de fraqueza e afastou-se de Lupin. Não conseguia entender toda aquela confusão, por uma questão que já havia sido discutida incansavelmente, desde que o Diretor havia anunciado o evento._

_O Baile de Natal daquele ano seria especialmente obrigatório a todos os alunos de Hogwarts e suas famílias. Corriam os tradicionais boatos de que era uma maneira de trazer os bruxos para baixo das asas do Ministério da Magia, uma vez que havia rumores de que uma grande força do mal estava pairando sobre as cabeças dos bruxos daqueles tempos. Todas as famílias dos alunos deveriam comparecer para uma enorme confraternização, que duraria dois dias, culminando com o baile em questão. A princípio, os quatro Marotos ficaram muito satisfeitos, especialmente James, que havia conquistado de vez o coração de Lily Evans e queria apresentá-la a todos como sua namorada. Porém, não contavam com um pequeno detalhe, que levava Sirius e Lupin para o dilema daquela manhã._

_O Baile seria exatamente em uma noite de lua cheia, mais precisamente no último dia da lua cheia, deixando os planos de uma noite agradável de comemoração entre os Marotos completamente esquecidos._

_- Se acha que estou aqui por pena, não me conhece tão bem. –Sirius murmurou, vestindo a calça preta do uniforme. Lupin não se preocupou em fitar o namorado, ainda estava por demais envergonhado do que havia acabado de dizer._

_- Não acho. Mas não pode me impedir de pensar nisso._

_- Sim, eu posso! Droga, Moony! Eu pedi a James e Peter que ficassem longe por esses dias porque queria ficar com você, exatamente por causa desse maldito baile! Você está sendo extremamente..._

_- Egoísta? Era disso que iria me chamar, Padfoot? –Lupin perguntou, ironicamente usando o apelido do outro, virando-se naquele momento, seus olhos dourados encontrando os negros de Sirius. –Se me acha egoísta por querer que meu namorado fique comigo ao invés de se esfregar por aí com uma pretendente de sangue puro, então, sim, eu sou egoísta! Quem pode me culpar?_

_- Não vou me esfregar com ninguém! Acha que eu não sofro? Que não queria estar aqui? Minha mãe me obrigou, Remie! Você sabe disso, você sabe que ela tem aquela visão deturpada de herança e futuro bruxos que todos os membros da família Black têm. Eu não poderia simplesmente..._

_- Sim você poderia. Porque já fez isso várias vezes, Sirius. Você poderia virar as costas para eles, inventar alguma coisa, como já aconteceu em inúmeras ocasiões. –o lobisomem pareceu, então, estar esgotado. Sentou-se cuidadosamente na cama, ignorando as cicatrizes recentes que sua mutação havia lhe causado. –Mas eu entendo que você deve fazer isso. Ou pelo menos tento entender._

_- Não, você não entende! O que quer que eu faça, me diga! –Sirius aproximou-se de Remus, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. Fez menção de puxar o namorado para perto de si, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que não seria uma boa coisa a ser feita._

_- Eu quero que você tenha um ótimo Natal hoje, Padfoot. –Lupin disse, tristonho, circulando o rosto do homem à sua frente com a ponta dos dedos. –Divirta-se com Mirella, eu ficarei bem._

_- Moony, eu... –Sirius sentia-se esgotado. Não gostava quando brigava com Lupin e, se parasse para pensar, nunca havia brigado com o lobisomem. Talvez fosse por isso que estava doendo tanto. Não estava com uma sensação boa depois de tudo aquilo._

_- Apenas... –ele fez menção de pedir alguma coisa, mas não o fez. Sirius teve vontade de pedir que Lupin prosseguisse. –Cuide de James e Peter. Eles não devem beber demais._

_- Mas... e quanto a mim? –o moreno perguntou, forçando um sorriso malicioso, tentando quebrar um pouco de toda a tensão existente entre eles. Não seria fácil porque Remus apenas se aproximou, olhando firmemente nos olhos negros de Sirius._

_- Eu ainda posso confiar em você, Padfoot. Sei que não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem._

_- Nunca, Moony. Eu amo você. Eu... eu volto. Hoje à noite, de madrugada. –disse, sabendo que aquela promessa seria difícil de ser cumprida e Lupin logo percebeu pela hesitação do outro._

_- Não prometa o que é alheio à sua vontade. Agora vá, Sirius. Seus pais e sua companhia devem estar à sua espera._

_E Sirius saiu da Casa dos Gritos, sem olhar para trás, com a infeliz sensação de que algo de ruim estava para acontecer, como se algo entre eles estivesse se quebrado e dificilmente pudesse ser reconstruído._

_- Eu espero que não... –murmurou para si mesmo, no caminho para o castelo._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Sirius bufou, impaciente, não gostando de ver a mulher à sua frente. Não era como se Mirella Rosier não fosse atraente e até mesmo simpática, duas características difíceis de serem encontradas em algum aluno da Sonserina, mas ela não era exatamente o que necessitava.

Ele estava queimando, ansiando, desejando que a cintura que envolvia com suas mãos fosse menos arredondada; que os dedos que seguravam seu ombro não fossem tão magros, delicados e perfeitamente adornados de anéis, mas firmes e ásperos e longos, que tivessem as pontas ligeiramente roídas. Por fim desejava que os olhos não fossem tão repletos de indiferença, mas gentis e amáveis e quentes, com a dose certa de fogo que ele sempre soubera apreciar e aprendera a amar.

Ele precisava de Remus. Do _seu_ Remus.

- Droga. –murmurou baixinho, quando a música terminou e o Diretor anunciou uma pequena pausa entre aquela e a próxima canção.

Com o canto dos olhos, o mais velho daquela geração dos Black reparou quando sua mãe, acompanhada por seu irmão Regulus precipitavam-se em sua direção e tentou esquivar-se deles, rapidamente procurando por James ou Peter em meio aos casais, na pista de dança. Não conseguiu fugir, pois Mirella escolhera aquele instante para se fazer presente diante de tão importante família.

- Senhorita Rosier, finalmente nos encontramos! –a Sra. Black disse, forçando um sorriso por entre a massa de ossos que compunha seu rosto.

- Sim, finalmente, senhora. –a garota respondeu, colocando timidamente alguns fios de cabelo para trás das orelhas. Sirius virou os olhos, visivelmente entediado, não acreditando que uma aluna da Sonserina poderia estar envergonhada.

- Seu namorado não parece agir como um Black, não nos apresentou propriamente. Mas acabamos com esse mau entendido, espero. –a mulher comentou, displicentemente, fitando o filho mais velho, que simplesmente devolveu o olhar, incrédulo. _"Mais algumas horas e estarei livre desse pesadelo. Mais algumas horas e verei meu Moony"_, pensou, suspirando profundamente.

- Já lhe disse que ela não é minha... –Sirius começou, mas foi bruscamente interrompido pelo irmão, que passou um dos braços em torno de seu pescoço.

- Black Sênior., vamos deixar as damas conversarem. Mostre-me esse castelo, parece que algumas mudanças foram feitas.

Sirius nunca havia entendido muito bem seu irmão, mas agradeceu a ele por aquela interrupção, já que estava a ponto de gritar com a mãe. Toda a tensão durante a manhã, começando com a briga com Remus e aquele baile idiota, culminando com a insinuação de que teria uma namorada, estavam lhe deixando mais arredio que de costume. A intervenção de Regulus fora realmente providencial.

- O que estava pensando, Sirius? Sabe muito bem que nossa mãe não hesitaria um segundo se você ousasse desafia-la nessa festa, especialmente na frente de uma pretendente em potencial.

- Oh, o que a grande e respeitável Sra. Black poderia fazer? Lançar um _Crucio_ em mim? Não se esqueça, já estou acostumado. E aquela garota não é minha pretendente, eu nem a conheço bem.

- Eu sei que ela não poderia ser sua pretendente, caro irmão. Você tem outros desejos. –Regulus disse em tom baixo, sibilando cada palavra como uma cobra. Imediatamente, os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram na direção dos do irmão.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu vi como olhou para aquele rapaz da Grifinória. –ele fez menção com a cabeça na direção de James, que sorriu assim que encontrou o rosto familiar do amigo. –É triste, mas é a sua vida. Só deveria ser mais cauteloso.

- Eu não... você não... James... ele...

- Não me importa quão nojento você é, irmãozinho. Só não deixa a velha bruxa perceber. Porque o resultado não vai ser agradável. Nem pra você, muito menos pra ele. –Regulus disse, ameaçadoramente, afastando-se de Sirius, caminhando na direção da mãe, que conversava com Mirella.

O Grifinório observou aquela cena, deixando as palavras de Regulus tentarem fazer algum sentido, mas, depois de alguns minutos de puro silêncio, não chegou a conclusão alguma. Ainda lhe parecia que tudo o que o irmão havia falado era um monte de besteiras que deveriam ser ignoradas. Ainda assim, resolveu ter cuidado, pelo menos naquela noite. Se havia alguma suspeita em relação a alguém como James, que nunca fora nada além de um amigo muito próximo, o que diriam sobre seu relacionamento com Remus?

A noite havia transcorrido sem maiores incidentes ou momentos constrangedores, mesmo com a Sra. Black tentando fazer com que Sirius assumisse um compromisso oficial com Mirella Rosier, o que o moreno já estava ficando cansado de ignorar.

Em um dado minuto, porém, a Sra. Black resolvera chamar à sua mesa o Diretor da Grifinória e Sirius sabia que haveria algum problema. Geralmente quando a mãe tomava aquele tipo de atitude, geralmente era para pedir que ele ficasse longe dos companheiros de Casa _(ela ainda não havia se conformado com um Black fora da Sonserina)_ ou para saber se ele havia aprontado algo para desapontar ou manchar o nome da família.

- Então meu filho ainda não foi mandado para outros aposentos, Dumbledore? –ela perguntou, displicentemente, tomando uma dose de vinho. Sirius apertou sua própria taça de cristal entre os dedos, tentando se controlar.

- Minha cara senhora, não acredito que o jovem Sirius necessite de isolamento. Interagir é bom para todos os alunos. Aqui mesmo temos um grande exemplo, ele está com uma linda jovem da Sonserina. –o professor disse, sorridente, não deixando transparecer nenhum tipo de desconforto.

- Sirius está na Grifinória por um infortúnio. É um absurdo que ele não esteja na Sonserina, como todos os membros de minha família. Prova disso é que ele está aqui com Rosier, uma grande bruxa e futura esposa dele. Uma Sonserina Sangue-Puro, como se deve ser.

Sirius trincou os dentes, levantando-se imediatamente. A mãe havia ido longe demais. Ele não estava na Sonserina por uma questão de escolha. Ele não era cruel como seu irmão ou primos. Ele acreditava nas escolhas que cada um poderia fazer. E havia feito a sua. Estar da Grifinória era, para ele, a prova viva de que nem todos eram casos perdidos, nem sempre um sobrenome falava tudo sobre a pessoa.

- Você foi longe demais. Mirella não é minha namorada, nem vai ser, especialmente porque é isso o que você quer. Eu estou na Grifinória e abomino todos da Sonserina, assim como essa maldita família e principalmente você, mamãezinha querida. Feliz Natal. –disparou em tom baixo e sombrio, finalmente deixando toda a frustração de um dia de mentiras chegar ao seu ápice, permitindo que todas as máscaras caíssem.

Virou as costas, não querendo mais olhar para nenhum dos presentes, antecipando seus próximos movimentos, suas próximas ações, lembrando-se de como estava a poucos metros de Remus e de que finalmente teriam uma noite a sós, onde poderiam conversar, se amar e esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido. Aquele pensamento trouxe um sorriso a seus lábios, que poderia ser maior, se não fosse pela voz estridente da mãe.

- Sirius Augustus Black! –ela gritou e por um momento o Grifinório parou de se afastar, sua mente parecendo ligeiramente vazia e seu corpo não aceitando nenhum comando que seu cérebro enviava. Ele virou-se na mesma hora, os olhos ligeiramente nublados. **(1)**

- Oh, não! Eu não permitirei que isso seja feito a um aluno da minha Casa. –Dumbledore falou imediatamente, e Sirius piscou algumas vezes, como se tivesse sido trazido à realidade novamente. Quando o Grifinório fitou seu Diretor, teve a ligeira impressão de que ele havia acenado com a cabeça para ele.

Mais do que rapidamente, Sirius prosseguiu para fora do Salão Principal, sob os olhares curiosos dos outros convidados da festa, que já haviam começado a falar às suas costas sobre o motivo daquele incidente. Ele não poderia nem conseguiria se importar. A única coisa que queria naquela hora era cruzar os jardins de Hogwarts, passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador e encontrar Remus.

Antecipava tanto aquele momento que havia até esquecido que não tinha Peter para ajudá-lo a paralisar a árvore e já estava cogitando a possibilidade de usar o _Immobilus_ quando vozes conhecidas o chamaram.

- Acho que vai precisar de ajuda, Padfoot. –James disse, ao lado de uma sorridente Lily.

- O que aconteceu lá dentro? –a garota perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

- Minha mãe aconteceu. Ela deveria desaparecer e fazer minha vida mais fácil.

- Bem, eu acho que você pode contar pelo menos com o fato dela desaparecer de Hogwarts. Dumbledore disse algo como _"não usar feitiços mudos em Hogwarts"_ e ela foi expulsa daqui. –Peter comentou, sorridente, o que trouxe uma risada satisfeita ao Grifinório.

- Ela teve o que mereceu. –Sirius deu de ombros, olhando, incerto para o Salgueiro. Lily nunca havia ido até lá com eles, mas ele suspeitava que a ruiva já sabia de toda a história.

- Vamos lá, Peter. Ajude Padfoot. Ele quer ver Moony ainda hoje. –James pediu e imediatamente o garoto gordinho se transformou em um rato. Lily observou fascinada a cena, não conseguindo falar mais nada depois daquilo.

- Obrigado, Wormtail. –Sirius disse, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do amigo, que ainda não havia voltado à sua forma original. –Vejo vocês amanhã. –completou, caminhando para a entrada do esconderijo.

- Você vai ficar bem? –James indagou.

- Agora tenho certeza que sim. –ele sorriu novamente, antes de entrar no buraco à base do Salgueiro e desaparecer.

Transformou-se no enorme cachorro preto e correu por entre os corredores sinuosos que levavam até à Casa dos Gritos, sabendo que teria que segurar sua enorme vontade de agarrar o lobisomem e curar toda sua frustração. Da maneira que haviam se despedido àquela manhã, Remus provavelmente estaria tão irritado quanto ele, o que não seria uma boa visão. Porém, ele decidiu arriscar e passar a noite de Natal com Lupin. Sempre arriscaria.

Sirius entrou lentamente no quarto onde sempre passavam as noites, sabendo que conscientemente o lobisomem não entenderia se o atacasse, preparando-se para um confronto a qualquer momento. Ser um Animago lhe dava, pelo menos, aquela noção de se afastar, de não querer machucar ninguém porque ele sabia exatamente o que era.

Porém, não sentiu o cheiro de Remus no cômodo e um súbito pânico lhe atingiu. No mesmo instante, ele saiu correndo por todos os outros lugares, procurando em cada canto da casa pela imagem ou um resquício que fosse da presença do namorado, mas tudo o que encontrou foi o frio que entrava pelas brechas das portas e janelas.

Sentou-se no chão, transformando-se em humano novamente. As mãos foram imediatamente para o rosto, querendo esconder as lágrimas que caíam, querendo não pensar que _seu_ Remus o havia abandonado. Não querendo imaginar que o sentimento que tivera quando saíra daquela mesma casa pela manhã era real e que tudo culminava com ele, ali, sozinho, na noite de Natal.

Voltou novamente para o quarto, arrastando-se, imaginando o que deveria fazer. O mais prudente seria avisar a Dumbledore que Lupin havia fugido, mas ele não tinha forças para mais nada. Procurou qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe mostrar que Remus ainda se encontrava ali, mas ao deparar-se com a janela que o observara pela manhã faltando um pedaço da madeira que impedia que alguém saísse ou entrasse, ele teve a certeza mais cruel de todas.

Moony havia ido embora.

**SXR SXR SXR SXR SXR**

Sirius estava tendo um sonho muito bom, naquela manhã. Estava sendo beijado com possessividade, lábios aquele gosto tão característico e familiar de Remus, que lhe trazia alegria, tanto quando tristeza. _Seu _Moony havia ido embora e ele não queria acordar daquele sonho, justamente um tão bom, onde a boca do outro ia descendo por seu peito, provocando-o da maneira que sempre gostara.

Decidiu não acordar. Se aquilo era realmente um sonho, iria manter-se de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando tudo.

Abriu os braços, como se permitisse que qualquer coisa fosse feita a seu corpo. Naquele momento não conseguia imaginar outro lugar, frase, pensamento ou sensação que não fosse o fato de ter Moony consigo por pelo menos uma noite, mesmo que naquele sonho.

As mãos do lobisomem se fecharam sobre as dele, apertando-as e Sirius sorriu, sabendo que era exatamente aquele contato que estivera ansiando por toda a noite; o toque firme, porém gentil, a carícia impetuosa, porém amável. Refreou-se do impulso de abrir os olhos e fitar Remus, olhar dentro dos olhos ligeiramente dourados e perder-se naquele mar de pureza.

- Me beija. –pediu, então, já perdido em meio à intensidade de sensações que sentia. Estava a ponto de explodir e nem haviam feito nada e, mais uma vez, ele lembrou-se que se tratava de Lupin e que nunca havia realmente conseguido se controlar na presença dele.

- Só se você abrir os olhos. –a voz de Remus era rouca, quase beirando um uivo e Sirius imaginou se poderia alguma vez chegar ao orgasmo apenas ouvindo aquele som.

- Não... –respondeu, aflito e impaciente, enquanto arqueava as costas, deixando um vazio atrás de si, oferecendo os lábios ao lobisomem. Abrir os olhos seria acordar e ele não estava preparado para aquilo. –Qualquer coisa...menos isso.

- Vamos lá, Padfoot... –Lupin farejou o pescoço de Sirius, lambendo toda a extensão entre a orelha e o ombro do Animago. –Sabe como gosto de me ver dentro dos seus olhos...

Ainda relutante com aquele pedido, mas perdido diante de tudo o que Remus sedutoramente lhe propunha, Sirius cedeu, abrindo os olhos, sabendo que encontraria, não o homem que sempre amou, mas o reflexo se deu patético abandono e solidão.

- Bom dia, Padfoot. –Remus murmurou, sorridente, diante da incredulidade estampada nos olhos de Sirius.

- Remie...como? –perguntou, fitando o lobisomem como se fosse a primeira vez que o via.

- Não importa, amor. Apenas me tome para você. –ele pontuou seu pedido esfregando-se sobre o corpo de Sirius, as ereções de ambos causando uma fricção adorável e viciante, fazendo com que os olhos do Animago se fechassem e um gemido escapasse por seus lábios. –Esqueça tudo...eu preciso de você agora...

- Remie... –o sussurro de Sirius era quase inaudível e ele não conseguiu fazer mais nada a não ser fechar os olhos, perdendo-se novamente naquele sonho bom.

- O lobo em mim precisa de você...venha... –Remus saiu de cima de Sirius e esse respirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro do homem tão perto de si, tão presente, como se realmente fosse verdade que ele estivesse ali.

Remus deitou-se de barriga na cama, esperando que Sirius o acompanhasse, mas este não o fez, apenas olhou-o longamente, absorvendo a beleza delicada do namorado. Teve vontade de chorar, de gritar. Sempre sentia aquele aperto no coração, a taquicardia reservada aqueles que amavam, a sensação que fazia o estômago embolar, as mãos ficarem umedecidas, os lábios ressecados.

_Tão entregue, tão meu, tão lindo..._, Sirius resolveu não mais deixar que seus medos ou pensamentos sobre o futuro e aproveitar aquela oportunidade com seu lobisomem.

Sua mente se fechou assim que penetrou Remus. O amor entre eles sempre fora impetuoso, apressado, intenso, como se ambos não conseguissem se soltar, como se aquela sempre fosse a primeira vez. Porém, naquela manhã, o amor era calmo, mas não menos passional. Eles haviam resolvido experimentar coisas que não haviam feito durante aqueles três meses, desde que haviam se proclamado um do outro.

Os prazeres de fazer amor em sua plenitude.

Os dedos de Sirius deslizavam pelas costas de Remus, mapeando cada pequena cicatriz com os dedos, enquanto o penetrava lentamente, sentindo-se comprimir cada vez mais dentro do lobisomem, que gemia, deliciado com aquelas sensações.

Lábios quentes encontraram a nuca de Remus e ele gritou ao tê-la mordiscada pelo namorado, como se ele quisesse marcar território. Sempre odiara as marcas que tinha pelo corpo, as cicatrizes que faziam parte de seu corpo não eram atraentes. Porém, desde que ficara com Sirius pela primeira vez e que teve seu peito marcado, ele decidiu que queria aquilo, todos os dias se possível. Queria ser marcado pelo Animago, queria que ele fosse seu dono, assim como ele se sentia responsável pelo outro.

- Mais forte, Sirius...por favor... –implorou, apertando as mãos do namorado entre as suas, contraindo sua entrada ainda mais, para provar o que queria que fosse feito.

- Não... –o moreno parou de movimentar-se dentro de Remus para aproximar-se mais dele. Grudou o peito nas costas do outro, os lábios encontrando um dos ouvidos dele e a mão descendo vertiginosamente até encontrar o pênis ereto do lobisomem. –Hoje vamos nos aproximar dos deuses, Moony, hoje seremos mais do que humanos... hoje seremos tudo que nunca fomos...

Sirius por um momento pôde jurar que ouvira um leve fungado por parte de Remus, mas não deixou-se perder muito tempo naquele pensamento. Voltou a movimentar-se cadencialmente, com se estivesse em transe, como se a melodia que embalasse os corpos fosse o vento frio do lado de fora e a respiração alterada deles.

O ponto sem retorno para ambos chegou ao mesmo tempo, com Sirius entrelaçando as mãos por cima das de Remus, que não precisara de estimulação alguma a não ser o peso do corpo do namorado por cima de si, para chegar ao orgasmo, tão intenso, que acreditou estar desfalecendo.

Mesmo com os batimentos acelerados, Remus fez menção de levantar-se da cama, querendo pegar a varinha para limpa-los. Porém, Sirius o interrompeu, puxando-o protetoramente para perto de si, deitando o lobisomem em seu peito, não querendo quebrar aquele contato.

- Eu te amo, Moony. Eu te amo e você vai embora... quando eu acordar você não vai estar aqui... –a voz grogue de Sirius fez com que Remus levantasse a cabeça do peito do moreno, não entendendo de onde aquilo havia saído.

- O que você está falando, Paddie? –Remus tocou o rosto do namorado e a tristeza que encontrou nos olhos escuros deixou-lhe do mesmo jeito.

- Você vai embora. Quando eu acordar.

- Eu não vou embora. E você está acordado. Por Merlin, você acha que tudo foi um sonho?

Sirius não encontrou os olhos de Remus e sentiu-se um tolo por ter falado tamanha besteira. Se pudesse criar um buraco na Casa dos Gritos, era exatamente ali que entraria. Decididamente, aquele dia não estava começando muito bem, à exceção do sexo fenomenal que acabara de ter.

- Você não estava aqui quando eu cheguei...eu achei que você...depois de ontem...

Foi a vez de Remus não enfrentar o olhar de Sirius. Ele também se sentia envergonhado por ter deixado seus instintos mais primitivos falarem mais alto no dia anterior. Deveria ter ficado ao lado do namorado porque sabia que a mãe dele era uma pessoa difícil. Mas não conseguira se conter ao saber que o Grifinório não iria ficar com ele na noite de Natal, uma das mais tristes do ano, especialmente por ter sido naquele exato dia em que ele fora mordido pelo lobisomem.

- Eu fui egoísta, deveria ter ficado com você, te entendido.

- E por isso decidiu ir embora?

- Eu nunca fui embora, tolinho.

- Mas eu entrei aqui e você...

- Seu cheiro. –Remus disse, timidamente, escondendo o rosto no peito de Sirius.

- O que?

- Seu cheiro estava por toda a casa. Eu fui pro único lugar que você não conhece. O porão escondido. Era o único lugar onde poderia ficar sem ter vontade de ir até aquela festa e te arrancar de lá. Porque não queria que ninguém visse você tão lindo. Você é só meu, Sirius...eu sei que não deveria, mas não posso evitar...

- Você também é meu Moony, só meu. Eu adoraria que você tivesse invadido a festa. Pelo menos teria sido divertido. –Sirius murmurou, bocejando ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Remus para perto de si. Após todas aquelas confissões, ele estava finalmente conseguindo relaxar, sabendo que _seu _Moony estaria ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu na festa, Paddie? Algo me diz que você não se divertiu.

- Como se alguém conseguisse se divertir estando no mesmo lugar que a adorável e charmosa Sra. Black. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. O importante são as resoluções de Ano Novo.

Remus estreitou os olhos. Sabia que Sirius estava saindo pela tangente naquele assunto, mas estava por demais feliz por estar ali para simplesmente procurar algum tipo de desentendimento.

- Ano Novo? Mas ainda estamos no Natal.

- Shh, não importa meu doce Moony. O que importa é que a velha bruxa não vai me deixar entrar em casa e eu não quero chegar perto dela. Então, minha resolução de Ano Novo é sair de casa.

- Você enlouqueceu? –Remus então sentou-se na cama, procurando algum resquício de brincadeira na voz ou no rosto de Sirius e quando não encontrou nenhum, colocou a mão na boca. –Merlin, você não está brincando!

- Claro que não! –Sirius sorriu malignamente, como era tão característico de sua personalidade. Aquele sorriso enviesado que arrepiava cada um dos pêlos do corpo de Remus.

- E você vai ficar aonde? Já falou com James, com Peter? Eles podem ajudar...

- Calma, doce Moony, venha mais para perto. Minha resolução não acabou. –o moreno estendeu a mão e o lobisomem retomou a posição inicial.

- E o que mais está passando na sua cabecinha de vento? –Remus se fez notar com pequenos tapas na cabeça de Sirius, que fingiu sentir dor.

- O que acha de morar comigo?

Remus sentiu o mundo parar de girar por um segundo. Sirius não queria somente abandonar a família, mas morar com ele. Aquilo parecia algum tipo de universo alternativo e, se não estivessem vivendo em um mundo mágico, ele usaria exatamente aquele tipo de justificativa.

- Você é louco. –respondeu, baixinho, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava tudo aquilo que o outro lhe propunha.

- Você parece analisar as possibilidades. Eu sei como pensa, Remie. Não adianta fingir. –Sirius respondeu, com humor ímpar na voz.

- Mas...não temos...onde ficaríamos? Você não pensa, Black, esse é o seu problema. Só quer saber de criar possibilidades e deixar as pessoas...

Remus não pôde prosseguir porque os lábios de Sirius demandaram um beijo, que foi prontamente cedido, com tanta paixão quanto o primeiro que haviam trocado naquela manhã. Somente quando precisaram de ar, é que as bocas se soltaram, ambos visivelmente excitados com aquela troca de carinhos.

- Sabe, isso não justifica o fato de que...

- Oh, por Merlin, Moony, será que eu vou ter que beijar você de novo?

Remus sorriu maliciosamente e Sirius estreitou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas devolvendo o sorriso.

- Você é um lobo mau, muito mau... **(2)**

- E você adora. –Remus murmurou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, que se arrepiou.

- Eu te amo, Moony. –disse, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto do outro, que simplesmente piscou inúmeras vezes, não querendo despejar nenhuma lágrima. Era sempre assim quando ouvia aquele tipo de declaração de Sirius.

- Eu também amo você, mas isso não muda o fato de que você é maluco.

- Sim, voltando à nossa casa. –Sirius começou, sonhador. Remus apenas virou os olhos. –Estive pensando nesse lugar.

- Como assim?

- Aqui. É um ótimo lugar.

- Já pensou em se internar voluntariamente no St. Mungus?

- Bobo. –Sirius ajeitou-se na cama, puxando Remus consigo. Subitamente, ele ficou sério. –Eu falo a verdade, Remie. Você é a minha casa e esse lugar...bem, é como minha casa também. Tudo o que sempre quis está aqui. Por que não aproveitar?

- É bom ter sonhos, Paddie...mas, não podemos viver apenas deles. Eu quero ficar com você, mas não aqui. Não desse jeito.

- O que há de errado com essa casa?

- Não é a nossa casa, não pode ser assim.

- Tudo bem, voz da razão, você venceu. Mas se não encontrarmos uma casa, moraremos aqui.

- Você é louco. –Remus murmurou, bocejando, a preguiça pós romance atingindo ambos como um furacão. –Mas eu concordo.

- Mesmo? –Sirius ainda lutava contra o sono, mas sabia que Remus já estava perdido.

- Sim, Paddie. Sempre teremos a Casa dos Gritos... –murmurou, fechando os olhos por fim.

Sirius sorriu, satisfeito, olhando à sua volta.

O ano que se seguiria seria decisivo. Ele estaria livre de sua família, ao lado de Remus, junto com seus amigos, estudando em Hogwarts. Respirou todo aquele lugar tão sagrado para si, culminando no homem que dormia em seus braços.

Antes de adormecer, um único pensamento ainda pairava em sua cabeça.

_Sim, sempre teremos a Casa dos Gritos _**(3)**

_**Fim**_

**_Notas da Autora_**: _ufa, primeiro lemon no fandom, primeira fic com o casal fofo. Como ficou o resultado? Mais umas coisinhas importantes, além do meu super obrigado às meninas que me aturaram no MSN esses dias, **Ivi, Sam, Tachel, **e principalmente à beta mais adorável e anjinho do mundo, **"tia" Amy Lupin** e minha uke amor da tia, **Arsínoe**!_

_**(1)**Sim, a bruxa (literalmente) usou o Imperius no Sirius._

_**(2)**A frase em questão é da fic **Por Você**, da Arsínoe._

_**(3)**A frase é uma adaptação à célebre "Nós sempre teremos Paris", do filme homônimo. E se repararmos, os dois se reencontraram justamente lá, na Casa dos Gritos. Não é lindo?_


End file.
